


Future Looks Good

by msdoomandgloom



Category: Pitch (TV 2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bawson - Freeform, Do Not Repost to Other Sites, F/M, Fanart, Fluff, Light Angst, Pitch Secret Admirers 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-12 17:36:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22688059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/msdoomandgloom/pseuds/msdoomandgloom
Summary: 5 Times Mike wanted to kiss Ginny Baker + One time he did
Relationships: Ginny Baker & Mike Lawson, Ginny Baker/Mike Lawson
Comments: 12
Kudos: 109
Collections: Pitch Valentine's Gift Exchange 2020





	Future Looks Good

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lerayon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lerayon/gifts).

> Happy Valentine's Day Lerayon!
> 
> Many, many thanks to my pal @lovedmoviesb for taking my mad, sleep deprived ramblings and turning them into lovely sentences.

I.

The silence bothered Mike more than he was willing to admit. He chanced a glance at Ginny, hoping her irritation had softened. She turned her head away quickly, but not before Mike spotted the faint tear tracks running down her cheeks. 

“Rookie,” he pulled over the car at once, navigating it to the side of the road. 

“I’m fine,” Ginny’s voice cracked around the words, a wet sob escaping her. 

Mike said nothing, climbing out of the driver’s seat. He walked around his car, swinging the passenger door open. Ginny made no protest as he unbuckled her seatbelt and helped her out. 

“I’m fine--” she began again, wiping at her face. 

Mike pulled her into his chest, holding her tight. For a moment, she tensed against him. 

“It’s ok to not be, Gin,” he murmured into the top of her head. 

She relaxed little by little, melting into his bulk. Carefully, she reached for him, leaning her head against his chest. Mike held her to him, ignoring the way his own heart was racing.

“It’s just been a lot,” she whispered against him, clinging to him tighter. 

“I know Gin,” Mike responded, lacing his fingers in her hair. “I know.”

* * *

II.

“Oh God, you’re corny,” Ginny’s whole body shook with the force of her giggles. Her borrowed shirt hung loose, exposing one bronzed shoulder and a flash of swimsuit. Somehow, physical therapy had turned into pool days in Mike’s backyard, which was quickly becoming Ginny getting too cozy by far in his house. 

Not that Mike minded. 

“What?” he looked down at his apron. “Is it a lie?”

Ginny laughed harder, leaning forward, eyes sparkling. “Isn’t that the gag gift Blip got you?”

Mike shrugged. “A gift’s a gift, Baker.”

She shook her head, tugging at the fabric. “It’s too small for you.” 

“It just looks that way,” Mike flexed for her amusement. “You know, because of my rippling muscles.”

“Oh yeah?” Ginny patted his stomach, drumming her fingers along the curves. 

“You know you like it, Rookie,” Mike snorted. 

Ginny fell silent, a pleasant blush settling over her cheeks. She was close enough that Mike could smell the faint scent of chlorine clinging to her, see the water droplets caught in the spiraling curls of her hair. Mike reached for her hand, tracing the smooth skin until she shivered. 

“Hand me that spatula, will you?” he asked suddenly, releasing her. “Let me show you how a grown man cooks.”

Ginny blinked in surprise, but smiled, laughing again as she complied. 

“Well,” she prompted, settling against the counter to watch him again. “What are you waiting for? Show off for me,” she challenged. 

With a wicked grin, Mike did just that. 

* * *

III.

“I’m not sick,” Mike protested. His traitorous body chose that moment to let loose a sneeze that could have felled a house. Ginny blinked at him, clearly repressing her amusement. 

“Of course not, Captain,” she soothed, sounding like she was talking to Evie and Blip’s twins and not a man in his mid-thirties. 

“So you don’t need to do this,” Mike continued. He looked like death and felt even worse. The last thing he wanted was Ginny getting sick too. 

“I know I don’t,” she was nonplussed. “But I’ve had my flu shot, it’s raining outside, and I’m bored.” She shrugged. “So I guess you’re stuck with me.”

Being stuck with Ginny apparently involved chicken soup, a gallon of steaming hot tea, and marathon binging _ Naked and Afraid _ on cable. Mike was too tired to do much in the way of fighting her, instead allowing himself to be steered towards the couch. 

“Here,” Ginny tucked a blanket around him, then pushed his favorite mug into his hands. 

“Ginny, you don’t--”

“Hush,” she shushed him, falling to the cushions beside him. “I want to be here, Mike.”

She settled against him, germs be damned, and laid her head on his shoulder.

“Bet you the guy starts crying in this episode first,” she said, eyes on the screen. 

“For sure he does,” Mike agreed, leaning against her, enjoying the warmth of Ginny beside him. 

* * *

IV.

Ginny reached him before he could get to the mound, smiling brightly as she rushed for him. Mike caught her, seizing her around the waist and lifting her high. 

“We did it!” her voice was loud in his ear, her amazement clear. “Captain, we did it!”

Mike squeezed, overcome. “Yeah, Rook,” he agreed. “We did.”

It was all he had time to say as the team swarmed them both, a chaos of clapping hands and side-armed hugs, shouted celebrations and screams of joy. Al, soaked down to the bone in blue Gatorade, found them both. 

“C’mon,” he grinned, crying though his smile. “There’s interviews to do.”

Ginny grabbed Mike’s hand, pulling him along. “Come on, Mike,” she prompted, that soft smile still on her face. 

“Coming, Rookie,” he smiled back. 

* * *

V.

“I’m never going to get that out of my hair,” Ginny held up a finger in warning as Blip approached with a bottle Dom Perignon, brandishing the champagne like a weapon. 

“Better cover it then, Gin,” Blip was unsympathetic. “Because we’re about to pop bottles, right Captain?” 

Mike laughed, cornering Ginny between them. “Right, Sanders.” 

“Guys…” Ginny began to back away, slamming right into Mike. “Watch the hair--”

The rest of her warning was lost in an explosion of corks as the Padres started spraying champagne at once. Ginny huddled against Mike, squealing in delight as they all laughed. He wrapped his arms around her, covering her as the liquid rained down. 

“Should have worn a hat,” he teased. 

Ginny reached back for him, holding him against her, still shaking with laughter. “I’ll steal yours later,” she promised. Quickly, she dropped a kiss on the back of his hand before releasing him. 

Jolted, Mike let her go, watching as she walked away, shirt soaked through with champagne. 

“You coming?” she called back to him. 

“Yeah,” Mike’s mouth ran dry as a bone. “I’m coming.”

* * *

VI.

“Mike,” Ginny broke away on a gasp, her fingers worrying at his wrinkled t-shirt. “We should talk about this.” She leaned forward again, pressing her lips to his before pulling back. “Shouldn’t we?”

“Yeah,” Mike mumbled against her mouth, momentarily losing his train of thought at the taste of her. “Right. We can talk.” He blinked his eyes open to look at her. “What do you want to talk about?”

Ginny looked absolutely wrecked. Her hair was an artful mess, her skin flushed, her chest heaving, a smile playing on her kiss-swollen lips. “Us...right?” she asked. “I mean, we’re…” she rolled closer to him, cupping his arm in one hand. “We left a World Series party to---”

“Come makeout?” Mike supplied helpfully. 

Ginny chuckled nervously. “Is that something we should talk about?” she ventured. 

Mike shifted, caging her between his arms. “I think it’s pretty obvious, Gin,” he said. 

“Yeah?” she was going breathless again.

“Yeah,” Mike leaned his forehead against hers. His heart was racing, but so was hers, fluttering a crazy rhythm against his chest. “Gin--” he began. 

“I think I love you Mike,” Ginny blurted suddenly, eyes wide. 

It was like being hit in the head by a fastball. Mike’s world spun off its axis at once.

“You _ think _?” he teased, unable to resist even as he grinned. 

She flushed. “I don’t think, I know,” she amended. 

Mike hauled her closer still, pulling her face to his to lay a kiss on her that neither of them would soon forget. When he came up for air, she looked as dizzy as he felt. 

“I love you too, Rookie,” he told her. 

Smiling, Ginny tugged at his beard, a mischievous expression spreading over her face. “We don’t need to talk anymore,” she whispered, toying with the hemline of his shirt. 

“No?” Mike grinned, rolling over as she straddled him. 

“No,” she promised, leaning down to silence him with a kiss.


End file.
